L'école des damnés
by Akuroku52
Summary: Kingdom hearts et final fantasy VII réunis    pour une nouvelle fic basée sur un Van/ven, un Riku/sora et un Akuroku... aussi apparitions des couples : cloud/sephiroth et les autres resteront secrets ;p
1. le commencement

Chapitre 1 : tout a commencé ici : le lycée Nobody…

Diz était le directeur d'un lycée mixte et mystérieux, il avait une sous-directrice nommée Kairi…

C'était une femme aigre, qui visiblement avait vécu milles malheurs, elle avait l'air d'avoir été gentille un jour… les cheveux longs, roux et les yeux bleus, un air supérieur.

Quand Diz ne « jouais » pas avec ses élèves, Kairi, elle, les battait…elle aimait faire mal à ceux qui vivaient heureux… Son jouet préférer était un élève qui s'appelait Vanitas.

La vie à l'école n'était pas facile et très longue…

Diz : cette année les notes de Vanitas sont lamentables…

Kairi : je m'en doutais, ce gamin est une plaie ! Pauvre orphelin de merde…

Diz: fait en sorte qu'il augmente sa moyenne et qu'il travaille sur la chorégraphie de fin de trimestre plus que les autres, c'est un gamin dissipé et débile !

Il s'approcha d'elle et glissa sa main derrière sont oreille droite

Diz : Kairi, tu sais que je déteste voir tes oreilles !

Aujourd'hui pourtant, une femme se présenta dans son bureau ou il discutait avec animation avec Kairi, elle était grande, blonde avec de magnifiques et grands yeux bleus comme l'océan.

? : Bonjour, je m'appelle Saru, je souhaite inscrire mes cinq enfants dans votre école…on m'a dit beaucoup de bien à son propos et je veux la meilleure des éducations pour eux…

Diz : je comprends…avez-vous un bulletin récent de vos enfants avec les appréciations des instituteurs ?

Saru : oui bien sûr tenez !

Elle tend un paquet de feuilles à l'homme face à elle, scrutant Kairi d'un œil effrayé.

Diz : huuum… très bon… je vois que le plus vieux, est très réservé…

Saru : oui c'est exact…il est très sensible et il ne supporte pas être loin de ses frères.

Diz : soit…je les mets tous les cinq chez les bleus, cela tombe bien nous avons sept élèves qui viennent de nous quitter, diplômes en poche !

Kairi : excusez mon intrusion monsieur, mais vous êtes seule avec vos enfants ?

Saru : oui, mon époux est décédé l'an dernier dans un incendie…

Diz : hum…vous avez emménagez ici dans l'espoir de redonner une vie à vos enfants ?

Saru : oui…cette maison carbonisée leur faisaient du mal…j'ai vu mes petits déprimer à force de rester près de leurs cauchemars…

Kairi : je vous prie de m'excuser monsieur, je m'absente j'ai à parler à Vanitas, ce gamin a encore fait des siennes dans la cours…

Diz : punissez-le j'en ai plus qu'assez de le voir ce battre !

Kairi : bien monsieur…

Elle s'éclipsa le sourire aux lèvres…

Saru : ils pourront bénéficier de l'internat et de la cantine ?

Diz : mais bien sûr !

Saru : je voudrais qu'ils s'intègrent dans cette école et qui se fassent des amis.

Diz : ne vous en faites pas…il y a beaucoup de tension…mais les élèves modèles sont chez les bleus !

Saru : ouf je suis soulagée …alors je vous dis au mois de décembre pour les réunions c'est bien cela ?

Diz : oui, bonne après-midi madame Strife à bientôt…

Il referma la porte sur la jeune femme, Diz sourit…un sourire cruel…

*Flash-back *

*musique des infos*

Mesdames et messieurs Bonsoir, aujourd'hui est un bien triste Lundi 24 décembre pour la famille Strife, le mari étant le bras droit du PDG de la Shinra, Rufus Shinra le célèbre homme d'affaire de Destiny Island.

Yuki Strife, 45 ans est décédé ce matin suite à un incendie meurtrier vers cinq heures. Il se serait déclencher dans la cuisine, les causes exactes de l'incendie reste encore un mystère…

La femme et les cinq enfants sont sortis indemnes de l'incendie, laissant derrière eux une carrière bien démarrée tombée à l'eau. Les jeunes talents de Destiny Island on décidés de mettre fin à leur carrière musicale…


	2. Guerre des clans

Square Enix…

Pairing : Vanitas/ventus, Axel/Roxas, Sora/riku, Cloud/sephiroth, Marluxia/ Vexen, Demyx/ Xigbar…

By Saru-chan or Xiggy :3

For Nekote et Petri :3

Chapitre 2 : Guerre des clans.

Il y a quelques années, une école ou plutôt un collège/ lycée fut créé sous le nom de Nobody, on ne sait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi un nom pareil… bah oui pourquoi ce connard (ou pas) de Diz l'a appelée comme cela hein ? Je vous le dévoilerai bientôt patience ^^(ou pas hey faut pas rêver non plus je ne vais pas tout dire !)

Deux clans les rouges, les bleu (oui j'ai vu Gnoméo et Juliette mdr), à la tête des rouges un crétin à bonnet qui s'appelle Seifer, dans les bleus le chef c'est Hayner…ils se haïssent depuis toujours…ils ont 23 ans ils sont là depuis leurs 13 ans, on ne sait pas pourquoi ils ce haïssent eux d'ailleurs…

Ils sont au moins d'accord sur un point : aucun des membres de leur couleur de devra fleurter ou ce lier d'amitié avec le clan adverse… ridicule nan ?

Mais bon c'est déjà un peu secrètement foutu vu que le beau Zexion fait que de mater le merveilleux Lexaeus (Dsl beaucoup de monde n'aime pas ce couple mais ne vous arrêtez pas ici !) … rouge ^^.

Dans la bibliothèque :

Aqua : bah va y va le voir !

Zexion : facile à dire c'est un rouge!

Aqua : Et alors ? Sa se trouve son slip est bleu !

Zexion : AQUA ! Mais…

Aqua : Aller ! Elle poussa Zexion vers le couloir ou ce trouvais un jeune homme châtain/roux ( ?).

Zexion : Heuuu, dit moi…

Lexaeus : …

Bon, aux premiers abords, il n'est pas bavard…

Le jeune homme quitta le couloir quand un borgne lui sauta dessus :

Xigbar (t'avais deviné hein ?) : Hey Lex' ta pas vu ce trou du cul d'Axel ?

Lexaeus : Nan pourquoi ?

Xigbar: Il me doit une gâterie j'ai gagné mon pari à propos des nouveaux !

Lexaeus : Les…nouveaux ?

Xigbar : Hey ! Met toi à la page copain ! Page, livre tu capte le jeu de mot ?

Lexaeus: t'es ridicule mon pauvre Xiggy vraiment Ridicule…

Xigbar : Grrr…bon si tu le vois dit lui que je veux un maxi sorbet noix de coco hein ?

Lexaeus : Euh…okay

Xigbar : Mais au fait toi !

Lexaeus : (Larxene sursaute) heu oui

Xigbar : Pourquoi tu es sortie tout rouge de la biblio ?

Lexaeus : Pour rien ça te regarde ?

Et il se casse la tête baissée. Bah voyons…

Zexion : Tu vois je te l'avais dit ! Il ne m'a même pas répondu, rien même pas un sourcil levé…

Aqua : il est con c'est pour ça, viens !

Zexion : Ouai

Ils marchèrent dans le couloir de la salle B, et croisèrent un type qu'ils connaissaient et qu'ils craignaient : Axel

Axel : Salut les loosers ça va ? bien reproduits (=accoupler XD) ?

Zexion : Salut connard

Aqua : Salut PD

Et ils tracèrent leur chemin comme d'habitude… au moins…ils se disent bonjour !

Axel pénétra dans la salle de sciences et s'installa près de Vexen, qui visiblement était captivé par quelque chose de fort intéressant…

Axel : Hey hey hey! SA boom Vexen?

Vexen : Met la en sourdine imbécile tu me déconcentre !

Axel : Quesque tu fais ?

Vexen : Je bosse sur la dissection d'une grenouille patate !

Axel : patate ? Mais heu ! Oh salut pétasse !

Larxene : Graljkfzjfjdjk

Axel : Hein ?

Larxene : riiiiieeeeen

Vexen : t'es de mauvais poil toi !

_Regard de tueuse…_

Vexen :oh mais tu ne sais pas que c'est sa période mensuelle ?

Axel : ah ?

Larxene : Va te faire foutre sac à merde !

Vexen : tu sens du couloir pauvre salope !

Le silence s'installa quand un grand brun entra, il portait un marcel ultra moulant noir et un pantalon assez large noir, ses cheveux ébènes ne changea rien à son allure tellement sombre mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il y a avait comme une lueur éclatante qui en sortait…ce bleu…

Le professeur Fair s'installa à son bureau et comme aucun élève ne décidait de se taire il mit ses pieds sur la table et les mains derrière sa tête esquissant un sourire narquois. Puis tout ce passa en un éclair :

Eleve : JE T'AI PAS PERMIS D'INSULTER MA MERE GROS CONNARD !

Eleve 2 : ET MOI JE T'AI DEMANDER DE ME FAIRE PASSER POUR UN CON DEVANT LES AUTRES ? TU N'ES QU UN PORC DOUBLER D'UN CHIEN !

Eleve : TU CROIS QUE PARCE QUE TU ES L'UN DES PLUS POPULAIRES QUE TU DOIS TE LA PETER ? BHA TU SAIS QUOI RENO ? J'AI UNE BONNE NOUVELLE POUR TOI ! T'ES MOCHES !

Réno : HEIN ? MAIS TU NE T'ES PAS VU TOI AVEC TA GUEULE DE SPECTRE ET TES DEUX METRES QUARANTES ?

Eleve 2 : JE MESURE 1 M 90 PUTAIN ! VA TE FAIRE SODOMISER (biiip merde j'ai bipé trop tard XD)

Axel : COMMENT TU PARLE A MON FRERE TOI !

Petite brune assise tout au fond : HEY TU LAISSE MON FRERE TRANQUILLE ROUQUIN MAL BAISER (bip bip bip bip encore raté)

Réno : TA GUEULE PETASSE !

Petite brune assise tout au fond : JE T'EN MERDE ROUQUIN QUI PU !

Marluxia : Xion, Vincent laissez tomber c'est qu'une bande de gamin !

Axel et Réno : TA GUEULE LE GAY

Marluxia : QU EST-CE QUE SA PEUT VOUS FOUTRE MOI AU MOINS J'AI DES SENTIMENTS ! PAN DANS VOS CUL ! _*fait des fucks…*_

Xion : tu es amoureux ?

Marluxia : bah il est ou le problème ?

Xion : non ri….

Réno : TU VEUX MA PHOTO BITE SUR PATTE ?

Vincent : BITE SUR PATTE ? MAIS TU T'ES VU TOI TAS DE MERDE ?

Aqua : et voilà ça recommence…

Le professeur Fair, ayant laissé passer un quart d'heure de cours pour des gamineries commença à soupirer. Il se leva, le regard noir, le visage vide d'expression, il attrapa Réno de sa main droite et Vincent de la gauche, les souleva comme des plumes et marcha vers la porte les deux dans ses mains. Il les posa, ouvrit la porte et les re-souleva. Il sortit de la salle et tomba nez à nez avec Diz accompagné de cinq jeunes portant un uniforme bleu….

Diz : puis-je savoir ce que vous faites chacun à dix centimètre du sol ?

Vincent : C'EST DE LA FAUTE A CE SAL PD DE MERDE !

Reno : C N'EST PAS MA FAUTE SI TA MERE EST UNE BALEINE !

Les deux jeunes gigotèrent dans les mains du professeur qui visiblement fatigué de leur comportement puéril les laissa tomber au sol sur les fesses.

Réno : vois le bon côté des choses, ta mère ta léguer un peu de son gros cul et la chute a été confortable hein ?

Vincent : moi au moins je ne tombe pas sur mes os ! Squelette !

Les cinq nouveaux regardèrent la scène ahuris… dans quoi ils se sont fourrés ?

Diz : nous allons accueillir les nouveaux, en classe vous deux !

Réno : mais monsieur ! Ce pecno des villes me fait chier !

Vincent : tu sais ce qu'il te dit le pecno face de citron ? Suce ma bite !

Réno : QUOI ? VIENS LA JE VAIS TE DETRUIRE LA GUEULE GROS CONNARD !

Réno sauta sur Vincent, à cheval sur lui, il lui arrachait les cheveux et le cognait de l'autre main.

Diz : bon si vous voulez bien me suivre, laissez les ce battre comme des gosses !

? : Mais ils vont se blesser ! Affirma le seul châtain des frères

Diz : ne t'en fais pas pour eux, ils ont l'habitude !

Pendant que le directeur entrait en cour, les autres à l'intérieur étaient morts de rire en entendant les deux zouaves de dehors en train de hurler.

Diz : SILENCE ! COMBIEN DE FOIS JE VAIS DEVOIR REPETER QUE C'EST UNE ECOLE ET NON PAS UN ZOO ?

Xigbar : oh…surement dix fois par heure !

Rire des rouges.

? : C'est sûr, avec la qualité de tes oreilles il est obligé de répéter…

Rire des bleus

Xigbar : je m'appelle Demyx et j'ai un balai dans le cul ! Hihihi ! pauvre connard de dix-sept ans !

Demyx : J'AI DIX HUIT ANS TETE D HUITRE !

Xigbar : tu me fatigue le chiwawa !

Rire des rouges.

Diz : J'AI DIT : !

Toute la classe avait bouché ses oreilles sur la puissance du cri du directeur.

_Mouche qui vole bzzzzzzz_

Diz : je préfère ça ! Bon monsieur Fair, je vous les envois, ils se présentent et vous me les replacez tous ! Un rouge et un bleu ensemble !

Protestations générales, cris et rires sadiques…

Axel : QUOIII ? Et puis quoi encore ? À côté d'un bigleux ? Mais bien suuuur !

Marluxia : tu crois que ça nous plait d'être assis à côté d'une bande de sauvage ?

Vexen : on ne t'a pas demandé l'heure Barbie !

Zexion : Laisse le tranquille tête de poisson !

Zack remis ses mains sur le bureau et regarda vers la porte ou il aperçut un petit bout de nez et une mèche blonde… puis un œil bleu assez foncé… tiens…on hésite ?

Zack : SILENCE MAINTENANT BANDE DE GAMINS MALPOLIS ! Les nouveaux vous attendent depuis tout à l'heure je vous signale !

? : Bah qu'ils rentrent, on va pas les bouffer les ptits agneaux !

Zack : Xaldin ça suffit maintenant ! Je veux le silence c'est clair ? Vous pouvez entrer !

Imaginez la scène : un grand blond arrive * scène au ralentit lol * le pas lourd, une main dans la poche, l'autre le sac à la main posée sur l'épaule. Il se posta devant les autres, ne sourit pas mais regarda tous les élèves d'un œil rapide. Il toisa certain avec qui il était sûr de ne jamais parler à commencer par ce grisé au fond avec ses mèches en M qui donnait l'impression de le déshabiller… il détourna la tête feintant l'indifférence.

Un petit blond, aux yeux bleus un peu foncé entra, un sourire aux lèvres les mains derrière son dos. Il observa et vit un brun au fond de la salle lui sourire. Il le lui rendit plus radieux que jamais. _* il est mignon…pensa t'il*_.

Vint ensuite un petit châtain, tout gai, arrivant dans la salle avec des petites étoiles autour de lui. Il balaya la salle de son regard bleu et son sourire heureux et regarda son frère. Il détourna son attention vers un jeune homme aux cheveux gris, la frange lui tombant légèrement sur le nez en train de dormir avachi sur sa table… il sourit.

Puis arriva une jeune demoiselle la tête baissée, les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleu claquant. Elle ne leva la tête qu'une fois. Et son regard croisa celui d'un autre grisé (décidément ils aiment ça dans cette famille !) les cheveux lisses, un regard moqueur. Elle dévia sont regard sur ces chaussures noires vernies.

Puis le dernier…le dernier…hey ? Il est où le dernier ?

Zack : vous n'êtes pas cinq ?

Petit blond : si

Le grand blond : je crois qu'il a peur

Le châtain : RRRooooxxyyyyy !

Décidemment lui, il ne manquait pas de ressources ! On entendit un grognement derrière le mur, puis une mèche blonde très clair apparue…avant de disparaitre ! Le petit blond sortit dehors et lui attrapa le bras en le tirant.

Petit blond : allllerrrr viiiennns !

Le peureux : naaaaoooooonnn ! Lâches moi Vennn !

Ven : Dépêches toi ! Aller chie-culotte !

La scène était digne d'un gag : Ven tirait sur le bras de Roxy qui lui tirait en arrière ce qui fit qu'on avait l'impression que le peureux skiait.

Ven : arrêtes de tirer !

Roxas : jveux pas ! Lâches moi ! Ils sont tous bizarre et regarde l'autre avec ses tatouages sous les yeux avec son rire d'écureuil jvais lui casser les dents moi !

Ven : du calme Roxas !

Finalement Ven arriva à le tirer devant tout le monde et Roxas repris ces habitudes : il regarda la classe un air pas content sur la tronche, les sourcils froncés et les plis du front plissés… ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient plus clair que celui de son jumeau. Mais son visage demeurait fermer… Roxas n'était apparemment pas sociable…d'Après les rouges…

Zack : et si vous vous présentiez, votre nom, prénom, âge…

Xaldin : la couleur de vos frocs…

Roxas fût choqué…

Roxas : tu crois que je vais me défroquer ou quoi ?

Xaldin : qu'est-ce-qui a microbe ?

Roxas : le microbe t'emmerde…

Zack : SA SUFFIT ! Donc : nom, prénom, âge, ce qui vous passionne…

Xigbar : le sport de chambre monsieur !

Zack : XIGBAR TAISEZ-VOUS ! C'est pas vrai ça ! Allez-y !

Grand blond : je suis Cloud Strife, j'ai vingt et un ans et je suis pianiste. Hum…je suis…content de vous rencontrer.

Petit blond : moi c'est Ventus Strife, j'ai dix-neuf ans et je suis violoniste et chanteur ! Content de vous rencontrer ! Ah ! Et j'ai un jumeau grognon !

Grognements…

Le châtain : je suis Sora Strife, j'ai vingt ans et je suis bassiste ! Herm…salut !

La blonde : je…je suis Naminé Strife…j'ai dix-huit ans et… je suis danseuse…euh…bonjour

On entendu éructer, puis un regard noir de Zack fis tasser le coupable.

Roxas : moi c'est Roxas Strife et j'ai dix-neuf ans et lui c'est mon crétin de jumeau

Zack : tu aimes quoi comme passes temps ?

Roxas : rien…

Ven : Roxas !

Roxas : ma vie ne regarde que moi Ven…

Ven : mais…

Cloud : n'insistes pas tu sais très bien…

Roxas avait un regard vide et triste…

Zack : bon ! Tout le monde debout !

La classe ce leva et Zack ce mis devant le bureau face au sien.

Zack : aux jeux de bébé, les grands enfants…alors voilà ici, je veux Demyx et Xigbar A COTE L'UN DE L'AUTRE !

Synchro de Demyx et Xigbar : QUUOOIIIII ?

Demyx : ah surement pas !

Zack : je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis !

Les deux ce placèrent ce donnant des coups de sac dans les hanches. Zack ce plaça devant le bureau de droite à ce dernier.

Zack : ici, Marluxia et Vexen. Et pas de commentaires !

Il se plaça derrière le bureau de Demyx et Xigbar.

Zack : ici, je veux Aqua et Terra !

Il se déplaça derrière celle de Vexen et Marlu pendant que les autres prenaient leurs places.

Zack : ici…huuum…Luxord et Xaldin.

Grognements et coups de sacs (encore). Zack ce plaça derrière Aqua et Terra.

Zack : ici…Riku et….tiens Sora !

Les deux ce placèrent et Sora lâcha un sourire à ! Riku qui le regard de travers. Sora ravala son sourire, Déçu et ce promis de l'envoyer bouler. Zack était derrière Luxord et Xaldin.

Zack : ici je veux…Sephiroth et Cloud.

Il alla derrière Riku et Sora.

Zack : ici, Larxene et Loz. La table à côté je veux voir Kadaj et Naminé ! Derrière je veux voir Vincent et Réno. A côté Yazoo et Xion. _* Yazoo rota au visage de Xion*_

Xion : GROS DEGUEU !

Yazoo : va te faire la sorcière !

Zack : Yazoo commences pas ! Derrière Yazoo, je veux voir Zexion et Lexaeus ! Là je veux Saïx et Xemnas ! Et la dernière table Ventus et Vanitas. ET MAINTENANT J'EN ENTENDS UN SEUL C EST DEHORS COMPRIS ? (comprenez le ça fait plus de sept ans qu'il endure ça !) sortez vos livres de maths à la page 45 !

Demyx : tu tiens ton livre à l'envers crétin du Nil !

Xigbar : ta gueule le minimoy ! (Bah ouai heu aussi ils regardent ça à la télé ! mais quand même Xigbar quoi ça choque !)

Demyx lui plafonna la tête contre la table, puis ils commencèrent à ce donner des coups…et comme on dit chez nous : « jeux de mains, jeux de vilains » les chaises basculent et les deux se retrouvent à terre à ce taper dessus. Demyx la lèvre en sang et Xigbar un bleu sous l'œil libre ce hurlaient dessus comme des chiens enragés. Seulement personne ne vit le stresse de Ventus… qui tomba dans les pommes !

Fin du premier vrai chapitre…alors ?

Chapitre 3 : bizutage…


	3. bizutage

Square Enix…

Pairing: Vanitas/Ventus, Axel/Roxas, Sora/Riku, Cloud/Sephiroth, Marluxia/ Vexen, Demyx/ Xigbar…

By Saru-Chan or Xiggy: 3

Pour mes pitites Nekote et Petrix :3

Chapitre 3 : bizutage…

Ventus avait fait un malaise, la violence et le vide de son estomac depuis deux jours n'avaient pas fait bon ménage, résultat, après avoir emmené Xigbar et Demyx à l'infirmerie complétements esquintés, Ventus fut accompagné à son tour par Luxord qui le souleva et le porta comme une princesse. A ce moment-là, les mauvaises langues commencèrent.

Axel : pff, il arrive à peine et il nous claque un malaise ! On peut faire pareil !

Roxas : dit donc connard ! Comment tu parles de mon frère ! Tu le connais pas alors fait gaffe à tes paroles si tu veux pas que je t'encastre la gueule contre un mur !

Axel rigola.

Axel : t'es vraiment un ptit rigolo toi hein ! Ici tu es nouveau en plus tu es un bleu alors tu n'as pas ta place ni même le droit d'ouvrir ta gueule pigé ?

Roxas : tu te prends pour qui toi le pigmé ? Tu te prends pour un roi ?

Axel : (rire) tu crois vraiment que tu survivras ici ? Tu ne tiendras jamais ! On va vous faire la misère vous partirez en courant la queue entre les pattes !

Roxas : tu ne me fais pas peur ! Et t'as pas intérêt de toucher à mes frères ou à ma sœur t'as compris ?

Axel : je verrai si je suis d'humeur !

Etant les derniers à être placé, Zack avait mis Axel et Roxas à la même table ce qui fut peut être sa plus grosse erreur ! Axel griffonna quelque chose sur un papier qu'il lança à Xaldin, il le lu puis le fis passer aux autres rouges. Ces derniers étaient morts de rire…

Xaldin : hey le blond ! File-moi ton stylo rouge !

Luxord: et puis quoi encore ? Une pute et un mars ?

Xaldin: le mars me suffira ! Quand je te vois j'ai déjà ma pute !

Luxord : PARDON ? TU ME PRENDS POUR QUI CRADO !

Xaldin : pour ma pute ! On baise ce soir ?

Coup de poing dans la gueule et Xaldin à terre le nez en sang…

Luxord : le jour où je fais ça avec toi, je me coupe les couilles !

Xaldin : tu fais le malin parce que Seifer est en stage hein ? Il t'aurai démolit la gueule sinon et depuis longtemps !

Luxord : t'as qu'à le prendre vu que tu l'aimes tellement !

Xaldin : t'es jaloux mon cœur ?

Luxord : vas te faire foutre gros connard !

Rire de Xaldin…

Xaldin : mais quel sens de l'humour !

Zack continua son cour en observant le comportement de la classe, certain ce disputaient à voix haute, d'autres à voix basse, d'autres riaient et les autres s'ignoraient totalement. Yazoo faisait tout pour écœurer Xion, en rotant, ce mouchant, reniflant… son approche fonctionna puisque Xion se tourna vers lui et s'énerva sur sa copie. Elle chiffonna sa feuille, renversa de l'encre sur sa table et essuya ses mains sur les longs cheveux gris du jeune homme… celui-ci fou de rage ce leva et dans un élan gracieux lui claqua la joue. Elle n'apprécia pas le geste et ce leva d'un bond furieux et le griffa à la joue et à ce moment recommença une bagarre : Yazoo avait sauté sur elle la plaquant au sol et ils ce frappaient à présent au sol embarquant la table de Réno et Vincent les faisant se lever à leur tour. Vincent alla protéger sa sœur en soulevant Yazoo par les cheveux. Réno frappa Vincent pour aider le gris. Ils ce rebattirent à leur tour. Zack intervint alors et sortit les quatre bordéliques de la salle…une seconde fois pour Réno et Vincent… leur bordel continuel commençais vraiment à fatiguer Zack qui se dit alors qu'il devait trouver une solution pour les punir efficacement.

En revenant dans sa classe, Zack avait réfléchit le temps de ramener le groupe de bagarreur chez Diz.

Le directeur était hors de lui et infligea des travaux d'intérêts aux élèves…ils devaient tous les quatre nettoyer la salle de cours avant de regagner leurs dortoir le soir en quittant des cours, en entendant cela, Réno colla sa tête contre celle de Vincent et le menaça de lui faire payer.

Zack ce rassit à sa place donnant ordre aux élèves de faire une page d'exercice complète et une rédaction seuls comme punition. Il aimait pas punir ses élèves qu'il aimait mais vu leurs comportements, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre…il n'arrivait plus à rien avec eux !

Lexaeus : hey fillette !

Zexion : qu…quoi ?

Lexaeus : la réponse à la question 3…donne-la-moi !

Zexion : je…c'est un travail individuel…dé…Débrouilles toi !

Lexaeus : tu veux pas me donner la réponse ?

Zexion : n…je…c'est treize…

Lexaeus : merci…

Il lui avait murmuré ce merci avec douceur ce qui fit rougir le jeune homme… Le cour se déroula dans un silence de plomb et quelques élèves pouffaient de temps en temps. Axel copiait sur Roxas qui lui infligeait des coups de coudes violents dans les côtes.

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves ce levèrent tous en même temps, puis déposèrent leur travail sur le bureau de Zack. C'était l'heure de la pause et Roxas alla vers Sora, Cloud, Naminé et Ventus qui était revenu encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que Demyx, des pansements partout sur le visage, Marluxia et les autres bleus allèrent vers eux.

Demyx : désolé pour le comportement des rouges, les nouveaux ne sont jamais bien accueillit lorsque ce sont des bleus mais quand Hayner reviendra, la guerre sera terrible ! On leur foutra une bonne raclée !

Roxas : j'espère que cet espèce de sac à pics me les cassera plus sinon je crois que je vais lui casser les dents !

Sora : Roxas du calme ! Laisses les ces imbéciles !

Aqua : dites ! Si ça vous tente, ce soir passez dans la salle commune des bleus on fait de la musique !

Ven : yeah ! On viendra ! N'est-ce pas Roxy ?

Roxas : (grognement d'ours en colère) mouai je verrai si je suis d'humeur !

Zexion : mais dit moi, qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire toi ?

Roxas : rien

Ven : aller ! Ils sont gentils, tu peux leur dire ! Je peux le faire ? Hein ? Aller ! Hein dit ?

Roxas : gamin ! Vas-y dit-leur !

Ventus offrit un sourire éclatant aux jeunes face à lui et répondit d'une voix gaie :

Ven : Roxas est un chanteur ! Et aussi il joue de la harpe…

Roxas : TU N'ETAIS PAS OBLIGER DE LEUR DIRE CE PASSAGE !

Marluxia : tu joues de la harpe ? Mais c'est mignon tout plein !

Roxas : naaaan ce n'est pas mignon du tout ! C'est un instrument de tapette !

Larxene : alors pourquoi en jouer ?

Roxas : c'est juste que…mon père aimait le son…alors j'ai appris pour en jouer sur son cercueil à son enterrement et depuis je le pratique pour en jouer sur sa tombe à chaque Noel et à chaque anniversaire en espérant que nos vœux lui parvienne…

Cloud : ne t'inquiètes pas, il est fier de toi.

Xion : en réalité, tu es vraiment très sensible…

Naminé : il ne le montre pas pour pas que l'on profite de sa gentillesse…

Aqua : c'est pareil avec Zex'…il est tellement accro à Lexaeus, qu'il lui cède tous !

Zexion vira au rouge pivoine.

Zexion : C EST MEME PAS VRAI !

Vincent : comment tu expliques la réponse de la troisième question Casanova ?

Zexion : je…de toute façon, j'ai décidé de laisser tomber !

Aqua : mais ? Mais tu le vénère ce mec ! Même si c'est ton ennemi !

Zexion : OUAI BAH MOI J'EN AI MARRE DE SOUFFRIR EN SILENCE !

Zexion ce sauva en courant rentrant dans Lexaeus qui arrivait vers eux.

Lexaeus : bah ? Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive mini pousse ?

Zexion : DEGAGE !

Il continua sa course rentrant aussi dans Réno.

Lexaeus : bah ? Qu'est qu'il a encore lui à chialer ?

Aqua alla vers lui et lui envoya son poing dans le visage.

Aqua : ta gueule godzilla !

Elle courra après le petit homme en larme.

Aqua : Zeeeeeeexxxxx !

Zexion s'enferma dans les toilettes et Aqua dépitée tourna les talons et retrouva le reste du groupe.

Roxas : comment il va ?

Aqua : il s'est enfermer aux chiottes…bon j'y vais…Môsieur Terra me cherche…

Elle partit et Lexaeus alla vers Roxas, Sora, Cloud, Naminé et Ventus.

Lexaeus : venez avec moi, Axel veux vous causer.

Roxas : je ne viens pas, qu'il aille ce faire emmancher

Lexaeus : dommage…mais il tient absolument à ta présence…

Voyant ces frères le regarder d'un air curieux, il grogna et suivit le géant. Lexaeus les dirigea vers une salle vide et lorsqu'ils furent tous arriver dans la pièce, Lexaeus referma la porte derrière eux et la verrouilla.

Voix : TIIIIIRREEEEZZZZ !

Un flot de balles colorées les heurtèrent touchant les jeunes recroquevillés sur eux. Furieux Roxas ce releva et esquiva les balles de peintures et alla vers la grande planche de bois qui trônait au fond de la pièce et balança un coup de pied magistral dessus qui la brisa en deux, découvrant Axel, Xigbar et Réno des fusils de paintball à la main. Ils rigolaient comme des biques et Roxas les regardait les yeux en demie lune passablement énervé, les poings serrés, tremblant. Il attrapa Axel par le col et l'éjecta en arrière, cogna le nez de Réno et envoya son pied sur celui de Xigbar les envoyant au tapis puis il se tourna vers Axel. La peinture rouge coulait de sa joue continuant sa route sur son cou d'un blanc délicat sa peau ce teintant de cette couleur claquante. Elle coulait sur son uniforme bleu qui ce teinta à son tour, ses cheveux blonds étaient rouges à certains endroit montrant son exposition à la peinture. Axel pensa à cet instant qu'il avait un jeune homme d'une grande beauté face à lui…mais il ce repris et lui lança un sourire moqueur et sadique.

Axel : ça ne va pas princesse ?

Roxas : ta gueule ! Sur tous les lycées ou on a été, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi détestable que toi ! Tu es vaniteux, crâneur, con, ta coupe est moche, et tu fais des blagues qui feraient même pas rire un singe !

Axel : ouai…et je m'aime ! Peu importe tes critiques, je m'en fou

Roxas : je te déteste ! aah…

Roxas tituba et tomba à terre.

Axel : je suis tellement sexy qu'il en tombe à terre…lopette…

Il partit, Réno et Xigbar à ses pieds rigolant comme des baleines laissant Roxas à terre et les autres au fond Cloud protégeant Naminé de son corps et Sora faisant de même avec Ventus. Ils étaient couverts de peinture et ils s'approchèrent de Roxas, la peinture coulant de leurs vêtements.

Roxas tremblait et ses doigts s'ouvraient et ce fermaient frénétiquement. Ses yeux ouverts tournaient dans tous les sens. Naminé était en larmes et Sora et Ventus tentait de le réanimer. Cloud courra chercher l'infirmière.

OoOoOoO

_Je te déteste…_

_Roxas…je sais que ce n'ai pas facile à avaler comme nouvelle mais je te promets que je reviendrai très vite…_

_Tu m'avais promis que tu ne referais plus de missions dangereuses !_

_Roxas….tu es mon meilleur ami…et peut-être plus…ce sentiment est étrange mais je te promets que je reviendrai bientôt et en un seul morceau ! _

_Mais…dans ce monde nos pouvoirs de ténèbres sont annulés ! on ne peut pas faire autrement, si tu es blessé, tu saigneras et si tu veux fuir il faudra que tu sortes du donjon ! et tu dois tuer un monstre sans savoir quels pouvoir il a et…_

_L'homme en noir l'avait pris dans ses bras, frottant son dos avec tendresse. Ses mains glissant sensuellement dans le creux de ses reins…_

_Rox' je te promet que je reviendrai…et pour clore cette promesse, quand je reviendrai, je te fais la promesse qu'on ira manger une glace à l'eau de mer. _

_T'as intérêt ! sinon…jte botte le cul !_

_Rires._

OoOoOoO

Roxas ouvrit lentement ses grands yeux bleus se souvenant de la chaleur du corps de cet inconnu en noir… il ce surpris à ce dire que cet homme, il aimerai lui appartenir. Le souvenir de ses mains sur le creux de ses reins si chaudes, si sensuelles.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva et remonta dans son dortoir refaire ses affaires avant les cours. Il regarda son emploi du temps : deux heures d'anglais, une heure d'histoire et une heure de maths. L'après-midi, deux heures de chimie, et deux heures de français…journée de merde… en plus d'après les rumeurs, les bleus et les rouges restent ensemble. Hayner et Seifer rentrent l'après-midi alors autant profiter du calme…

Et voilà fin du troisième chapitre désolée pour le retard et rendez-vous au chapitre 4 pour le retour de Hayner et Seifer ! Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou soirée à tous gros kissus !

Nekote nya-nya, Petrix nyu-nyu j'espère que cette suite reste fidèle à ma fiction et qu'elle vous plait !


	4. petits changements

Coucou ^^ non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre désolée ^^

je tenais juste à prévenir les personnes qui me lisent que cette fiction va être entièrement retapée et que BEAUCOUP de changements vont être fait ^^ je ne dis rien c'est encore secret vous la retrouverez toujours sous le même nom mais sous aucun pairing vu que plusieurs couples y seront ^^ et je vais aussi changer de Rating... vous verrez bien ^^ je mettrais le prologue dans pas très longtemps.

Si j'ai décider de la réecrire, c'est à cause des nombreuses fautes graves, j'ai été aidée pour la corrigée et je vous assure qu'elle est largement mieux formulée, et plus compréhensible.

:3 sur ce, à plus tard ^^


End file.
